Sakebi Tsuki
by Kinohara Hasu Qingnian
Summary: [Tangisan Bulan] Pemilik sharingan dan byakugan dari Ōtsutsuki menghilang. Dan, Ashura menemukan 2 surat yang saling berhubungan ditulis oleh sang ba-san. Apa isi surat itu dan apa hubungannya dengan hilangnya pemilik sharingan dan byakugan Ōtsutsuki? (Hanya untuk hiburan, tidak ada maksud lain) {Warn : Bad Summary, DLDR,OC, OOC, LEMON ASHUIN, LIME HAGOHAMU, BL, YAOI, Incest}


**Naruto Shippuden** © **TV TOKYO**

 **Masashi Kishimoto** _ _ **-sensei**__

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre : Romance, General, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Warning : DLDR!, YAOI, LIME, LEMON, M-PREG, INCEST, OOC, All Chara (maybe), Typos, Gaje, Garing segaring garingnya, Alay banget, Sangat abal-abal, Alur cepat, Kata-kata tidak EYD dan tidak dimengerti, dll**

 **Pair : Ashura x Indra (AshuIn) and a little for Hagoromo x Hamura (HagoHamu)**

 **Disini, tokoh Tenji dan Suzaku bakal Kino tampilin. Kalau mau tahu selengkapnya tentang kedua tokoh ini, ada di eps 460 berjudul** **Ōtsutsuki** **Kaguya.**

 **Disini, tokoh Tenji dan Suzaku memiliki kekkai genkai. Tenji sharingan dan Suzaku byakugan.**

 **Yang merasa alim, bukan Fu, dan tidak suka dengan fic ini, harap klik** **BACK** **.**

 **[Special for senjuchiha and Uchiha Tobi-chan]**

 _ **Happy reading and hope you enjoy, minna-san…**_

 _ _ **SAKEBI TSUKI**__

 **(TANGISAN BULAN)**

Tidak diketahui apa penyebabnya, hujan hampir setiap hari terus turun membasahi Sou no Kuni setiap malamnya. Dimana setiap malam penduduk Sou beristirahat melepas lelah, kini harus terganggu karena bunyi air hujan yang jatuh di atas atap rumah mereka.

Sehingga tak sedikit dari penduduk Sou yang terjaga karena terganggu atau sekedar mengurus atap rumah mereka yang bocor. Namun, diantara semua rumah Sou, ada sebuah rumah yang walau terlihat baik-baik saja, aura aneh begitu terasa di dalam rumah itu.

Rumah itu besar, sepertinya rumah itu adalah milik pemimpin Sou no Kuni. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki.

Ketua sekaligus pembentuk jalan ninja yang biasa disebut Ninshū. Murid-murid Ninshū Hagoromo telah terlelap di lantai ruang latihan.

Sepertinya, Hagoromo meminta murid-muridnya untuk menginap disini. Entah apa tujuannya.

Mereka sudah terlelap, terkecuali seseorang yang sedang menatap keluar jendela.

Ia terus menatap langit yang gelap. "Hujan lagi malam ini, begitu pula kemarin. Kapan malam bisa cerah?", batin orang itu.

Orang itu segera pergi ke ruang latihan. Ditengah keremangan cahaya lilin, ia berjalan mengendap-endap.

Usahanya untuk ke ruang latihan tanpa diketahui berhasil berkat suara tetesan air hujan. Orang itu __sweatdrop__ melihat keadaan ruang latihan yang remang-remang banyak tubuh disana-sini.

 _ _'Biasanya sepi dan terlihat luas, sekarang malah kayak tempat penampungan korban perang. Ini murid-murid__ _Tou-san_ _ _aneh semua lagi',__ batinnya. Bagaimana ia tidak _sweatdrop_ , melihat bagaimana murid-murid Ninshū Hagoromo begitu aneh saat tidur.

Ada yang salah satu tangan atau kaki ditumpangkan di badan murid sebelahnya, ada yang mendengkur pelan maupun keras, ada yang air liurnya bocor kemana-mana, ada yang saling meluk (?), dan lain-lainnya lah.

Tak menyangka Hagoromo memiliki murid-murid yang hebat dalam bertarun, namun aneh saat tidur. Atau bisa dibilang, murid-murid Ninshū kalem-kalem diluar, tapi hancur-hancuran di dalam *plak*.

Ia mulai melangkah perlahan-lahan, mencari celah di antara murid-murid Ninshū yang tertidur. "Kau mau kemana, Ashura?", panggil seseorang sembari berbisik.

Orang bernama Ashura itu terkejut setengah mati dan hampir saja melompat dan berteriak, namun ia sadar diri ia dimana sekarang.

Ashura menoleh ke arah suara."Ssshh… membuatku kaget saja, Taizo. Aku hanya ingin lihat keadaan _Tou-san_ saja", bisik Ashura sembari memberi tatapan tajam ala _nii-san_ sharingannya kepada orang yang memanggilnya.

Orang yang bernama Taizo itu terkekeh pelan. "Memangnya kenapa?", tanya Taizo lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya tidak bisa tidur. Aku hanya ingin minta kunci perpustakaan", kata Ashura. "Ngapain malam-malam ke perpustakaan?, kau tahu ini sudah tengah malam?", tanya Taizo.

"Biarin saja. Terserah aku kan. Sudah, tidur lagi sana", suruh Ashura. "Okeeeeelah", jawab Taizo, lalu berbaring dan menguap, dan langsung tertidur.

' _Cepatnya dia tidur'_ , batin Ashura. Ashura hendak melangkah, namun…

"Hei, tukang begadang. Mmmh…", Ashura terkejut dan segera menoleh ke belakang. _'Rupanya Taizo mengingau'_ , batin Ashura.

Ashura segera memfokuskan pikirannya untuk berkonsentrasi mencari celah. Ashura akhirnya sampai pada tempat dimana sang _tou-san_ yang tak lain Hagoromo tidur.

Yah, keadaan sang _tou-san_ tak jauh berbeda dari murid-muridnya. Tidur begitu menghabiskan banyak tempat, mendengkur lumayan keras walaupun tak sama seperti beberapa muridnya, dan tak lupa air liur yang bocor.

Ashura hanya meneguk ludah dengan susah payah melihat keadaan sang _tou-san_. Namun, Ashura bingung mengapa sang _tou-san_ bisa tidur benar-benar pulas diantara orang mendengkur.

Usut punya usut, rupanya Hagoromo menggunakan _headphone_ di kedua telinganya yang disambungkan dengan _music player_ yang berada di sampingnya.

Di bawah _music player_ , ada sebuah buku lumayan tebal dan sebuah buku saling tertumpuk rapi. Ashura segera melihat buku yang lumayan tebal itu. Ashura cengar-cengir di tempat setelah membaca judul buku itu.

 _ **Icha-Icha Yaoi Series**_

 _ **Author : Tenji Ōtsutsuki**_

Ashura sudah menebak kalau pengarangnya adalah _tou-san_ nya. Dan pemilik buku ini _baa-san_ nya atau kalau tidak _ba-san_ nya atau kalau tidak saudari yang biasa di panggil _imoto_ olehnya yang merupakan seorang fujoshi.

Namun, saat ini entah kemana _ba-san_ dan _imoto_ nya saat ini. Tak menyangka bahwa sang _tou-san_ selaku Rikudō Sannin rupanya bisa semesum ini.

Apalagi penulis dari buku nista dan termesum ini. Ashura segera menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia tak boleh menghina _jii-san_ nya.

Sebelumnya, _ba-san_ nya bukanlah serang fujoshi, namun sejak membaca fiksi yaoi karya Kaguya yang tak lain tak bukan _baa-san_ Ashura, jadilah ia fujoshi.

Begitu pula dengan keponakan _ba-san_ Ashura yang merupakan satu-satunya perempuan dari Ōtsutsuki yang dikenal sebagai Shirayūri.

Senyum Ashura menghilang melihat buku tebal kedua. Meskipun di tempat gelap, dan tulisannya memakai warna hitam, ia tetap bisa membaca judul buku itu, dan tentang buku itu.

 _ **Onmyō no Rabustorī**_ _ **(The Love Story of Yin and Yang)**_

 _ **Author : Haruki Ōtsutsuki**_

 _ **Note : For my Lovely Yin**_ _ **Tsuki**_

 _ **Summary : Unsur Yin dan Yang memutuskan untuk tinggal di bumi. Unsur Yin memilih menjadi**_ _ **on'na**_ _ **bernama Tsuki, dan unsur Yang memilih menjadi pria bernama Taiyō. Mereka terkejut ketika mereka berada di tempat yang berbeda. Dan, karena perasaan cinta yang kuat dan keinginan untuk menjaga keseimbangan alam semesta, mulailah petualangan diantara mereka untuk menemukan satu sama lain.**_

 _ **Finish Date : January, 1th**_

 _ **Page : 2000**_

Ashura hampir terjungkal melihat siapa penulis buku tebal itu. Rupanya, sang _ba-san_ lah yang menulisnya.

Dan, mungkin ini dipersembahkan untuk orang yang sangat spesial di hati Haruki. Dan Haruki menulis kisah ini dan selesai tepat tahun baru.

Ashura tak tahu berapa lama sang _ba-san_ menulis ini. Dan, Ashura tahu bahwa itu ulang tahun orang yang ada di hati sang _ba-san_.

Namun, ia tak mengetahui siapa namanya. Dan, yang benar saja, 2000 halaman atau bisa dibilang 1000 lembar depan belakang.

Namun, tulisannya lumayan besar, sekitar ukuran 18. Ashura baru menyadari bahwa _jii-san_ dan _ba-san_ nya adalah seorang penulis.

Benar-benar layaknya ayah dan anak. Sama-sama penulis, sama-sama memiliki sharingan.

Ashura lalu tertarik membacanya, namun melihat sang _tou-san_ masih membacanya, ia urungkan niatnya. Ashura melihat apa yang didengarkan sang _tou-san_.

 _ **Rain by Sid**_

Itu yang tertulis di layar _music player_ Hagoromo. Ōtsutsuki, jikalau sedang hujan dan bersamaan lagi galau, mereka suka mendengarkan lagu ini.

Hagoromo bergerak membalikkan tubuh ke arah sebaliknya. Refleks, Ashura melompat mundur perlahan.

"Hamura _-chan_ , kau dimana…", ngingau Hagoromo. Disusul setetes air mata menetes keluar dari pelupuk mata rinnegan Hagoromo.

Tak menyangka, Ashura mengetahui sekuat-kuatnya seorang pria, pasti pria itu pernah menangis. Pastinya, klan Ōtsutsuki yang terkenal tentu pernah menangis.

Seperti saat ini. Tak sadar, Ashura meneteskan air mata. Rupanya, Hagoromo memimpikan Hamura yang saat ini menghilang. Ashura pun mendengar suara isakan dari ruang sebelah, yakni kamar _baa-san_ nya.

Benar saja, suara isak tangis dan suara sesenggukan terdengar lirih. Ditambah suara ngingauan _baa-san_ nya.

"Tenji _-kun_ …", ngingau _baa-san_ nya. Ashura segera mengambil kunci perpustakaan yang berada di samping _music player_ Hagoromo dan lekas pergi.

Ashura berusaha mati-matian menahan suara isaknya saat keluar ruangan. Ia tak tahan semua ini. Ia berjalan cepat menuju perpustakaan.

Setelah sampai, ia segera masuk dan menguci rapat pintu. Setelah mengambil nafas sejenak, ia segera menyalakan lilin yang ada perpustakaan.

Remang-remang, ia bia melihat beberapa buku dan gulungan-gulungan tertata rapi di lemari. Ia teringat saat ia mengganggu Indra yang saat membaca buku, dengan membuka sebagian yukata yang Indra gunakan dan memeluknya dari belakang.

Rencananya sih ingin membaca buku yang dibaca Indra. Namun, tiba-tiba rasa ingin mengerjai kakaknya langsung muncul di otak Ashura.

Namun, sepertinya, Indra tak keberatan. Indra segera menutup buku dan melanjutkan kegiatan bercintanya dengan Ashura.

Benar-benar malam yang indah. Ashura tersenyum mengenangnya. Ashura melihat-lihat gulungan-gulungan yang ditulis oleh sang _ba-san_.

Namun, ia menemukan sepucuk kertas di antara gulungan-gulungan Haruki. Ia segera mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya.

 _ **Ketika Yin pergi, Yang tetaplah bertahan.**_

 _ **Meskipun pada akhirnya tak seimbang, Yang harus menggantikan Yin.**_

 _ **Sisi lain akan kosong, dan Yang-lah yang harus mengisi.**_

 _ **Meskipun sakit, Yang haruslah kuat.**_

 _ **Tetap tunggulah Yin.**_

 _ **Mereka akan kembali ke dalam putaran abadi.**_

Rupanya sebuah surat. Surat itu ditulis menggunakan aksara katakana. Lengkap dengan tanggal dan bulan penulisan.

Terlihat sekali bahwa orang yang menulis surat ini benar-benar dalam keadaan terburu-buru. Ashura tak mengetahui siapa yang menulis ini.

Namun, ia menemukan sebuah aksara di bagian bawah sendiri kertas itu. Aksara yang tak dipahami Ashura, namun ia mengerti itu aksara apa.

Kata pertama hurufnya tegak dan terlihat kaku, sedangkan kata kedua meliuk-liuk. Itu bukanlah aksara kanji, hiragana, ataupun katakana, namun merupakan aksara jawa dan sunda.

Ashura bisa menyimpulkan meliuk-liuk itu aksara jawa, dan huruf tegak dan terlihat kaku itu aksara sunda. Kedua aksara itu adalah aksara yang dihafal sang _ba-san_ selain aksara kanji, hiragana, dan katakana.

 _Ba-san_ nya telah menulis kode untuk Ashura karena Haruki mengetahui Ashura sering ke perpustakaan Ōtsutsuki. Dan Ashura mengerti kode itu, dan akhirnya, Ashura menangis seketika.

"Hiks… _ba-san_ … mengapa _ba-san_ dan yang lain pergi. _Baa-san_ merindukan _Jii-san_ , _Tou-san_ begitu merindukan _Ji-san_ , aku merindukan Indra. Hiks… kembalilah… Indra… hiks.. aku merindukanmu… dimana… kau berada?", tanya Ashura diantara tangisnya.

Sementara di bulan, Indra sedang menatap bumi dari tempatnya. Rupanya, Indra dan yang lain tinggal di bulan. Indra meneteskan air matanya setetes demi setetes melihat Ashura menangis.

"Ashura… hiks.. aku merindukanmu…", kata Indra. Saat ini pula, di bulan juga sudah tengah malam. Kuil Hamura yang Indra dan lainnya tinggali sepi.

Shirayūri tak sengaja melewati kamar sang _Nii-san_ mendapat suara isakan dari dalam. Shirayūri langsung nyelonong masuk tanpa permisi. Lalu, menepuk pundak Indra, da Indra terkejut lalu berbalik.

" _Anjia_ , kau tidak apa-apa?, bukannya tidur malah nangis disini", tanya Shirayūri. Indra hanya mengehela nafas, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah bumi.

Shirayūri mengetahui hal ini segera mengerti. " _Anija_ , aku tahu kalau _anija_ merindukan Ashu _-nii_. Namun, kita harus melaksanakan ujian ini", kata Shirayūri.

Indra hanya diam. Shirayūri yang merupakan _imoto_ Indra dan Ashura dan putri dari Hamura Ōtsutsuki, segera memeluk Indra.

"Tenanglah, _anija_. Kita pasti akan kembali ke bumi dan bertemu Ashu _-nii_. Kita semua juga merindukan yang di bumi. _Jii-san_ merindukan _baa-san_ , _Tou-san_ merindukan _ji-san_ , dan Indra- _nii_ merindukan Ashu- _nii_ ", kata Shirayūri.

"Hn. Semoga saja", kata Indra. Tak lama, Indra tertidur di pelukan Shirayūri. Hamura dan Haruki yang tak sengaja lewat depan kamar Indra, melihat adegan Indra dan putri Hamura yang semata wayangnya itu, keduanya hanya diam dan melanjutkan jalan.

"Kenapa sih kita harus tinggal disini, gue udah bosan disini. Udah seminggu lho kita tinggal disini. Emangnya, yang di bumi gak kangen gitu. Gue sih kangen banget. Dan, emangnya lo nggak punya siapapun disini?. Lo harus tahu _tou-san_ main suruh-suruh aja ke gue untuk beres-beres kuil lo yang gede gini. Sendiri lagi. Sementara putri lo setiap kali gue panggil, ngilang terus. Itu duaan galau atau kenapa?", cerocos Haruki, mengingat kegiatan kedua keponakan bulannya itu.

Hamura hanya _sweatdrop_ meladeni _imoto_ nya yang cerewet minta ampun, mirip banget _kaa-san_ nya, Kaguya ataupun istrinya, Momoshiki. Sudah gitu, nggak pakai bahasa formal lagi. Dan, sepertinya, bahasa gaul akan segera ditetapkan sebagai bahasa resmi klan Ootsutsuki.

"Jawabannya adalah, kelihatannya sih. Itu, Shira _-chan_ juga dari tadi galau terus. Setiap kali gue tanyain, selalu aja dia mingkem. Malah sampai bangkitin tuh byakugan. Gue bales pake Tenseigan, nggak mempan. Sepertinya kalau masalah perasaan tuh ahlinya perempuan. Tapi, lebih ahli lagi kalau _on'na_ atau gak _on'nanoko_ sharingan. Tuh, gue titip ngurus masalah perasaan Shira _-chan_ ke lo ya. Sama tuh, keponakan sharinganmu. Sharingan adalah perasaan, dan wanita 90% perasaan, bukan?", cerocos Hamura pakai bahasa non formal.

Akhirnya, mereka terus berkoar-koar berdua di lorong sepi kayak kuburan itu. Diam-diam, Haruki menulis surat lewat _shintensin no jutsu_ nya.

Dan mengirimnya melalui _shintenshin no jutsu_ ke tempat Ashura tidur di bumi dalam bentuk surat, bukan mimpi. Haruki sudah mengirim surat kode dan ditaruhnya di perpustakaan Ōtsutsuki.

Dan itu pun Hamura dan Suzaku, pemimpin Ka no Kuni lah yang menyuruhnya, untuk memberitahu kalau pemilik byakugan yaitu Suzaku, Hamura, dan Shirayūri, dan pemilik sharingan yaitu Tenji, Haruki, dan Shirayūri untuk pergi.

Namun, tanpa memberitahu kemana mereka pergi. Haruki segera melihat secarik kertas yang biasa ia bawa kemana-mana.

 _ **~Ōtsutsuki's Family Team~**_

 _ **Seme's team :**_ **Tou-san** _ **, Hago-**_ **nii** _ **, Ashura**_

 _ **Uke's team : Suzaku**_ **oji-san** _ **, Hamu**_ **-nii** _ **, Indra**_

 _ **Fu's team :**_ **Kaa-san** _ **, Haruki, Shirayūri**_

Haruki sengaja membuat daftar itu karena sebagai tanda. Karena sebelumnya, trio _on'na_ Ōtsutsuki itu sempat berdiskusi untuk menentukan siapa seme dan uke, sekaligus membentuk tim Fu karena memiliki status yang sama sebagai fujoshi.

Haruki segera terlelap di tempat tidur dengan keadaan menggenggam kertas itu.

Sang mentari muncul dengan cerahnya menyinari Sou no Kuni. Ayam-ayam berkokok bersahutan. Membangunkan penduduk Sou no Kuni untuk segera bekerja.

Ada yang segera ke ladang pertanian mereka, ada yang pergi ke pasar dengan barang dagangan, ada pula yang berteriak-teriak dari dalam rumah untuk membangunkan anggota dan murid-murid-muridnya terbangun seketika karena dobrakan pintu yang begitu keras.

Hagoromo segera memastikan bahwa itu bukan anak bungsunya yang iseng-iseng untuk mencari gara-gara dengannya. Rupanya benar, itu adalah anak bungsunya yakni Ashura yang sengaja mendobrak pintu untuk membangunkan semuanya.

"ASHURA, KAMU ITU PAGI-PAGI SUDAH NGAJAK RIBUT. KALAU ADA PERLU TINGGAL BANGUNIN _TOU-SAN_ KAN BISA. NGGAK USAH BANTING PINTU SEGALA. MEMANGNYA KAMU MAU GANTIKAN PINTU INI KALAU RUSAK?", waduh, Hagoromo marah-marah.

Udah gitu kayak ibu-ibu PKK lagi, ck ck ck... Bahkan, burung-burung yang asyik bertengger di pohon dan berkicau ria sampai terbang menjauh dan ayam-ayam yang hendak berkokok jadinya kicep mendengar teriakan Hagoromo.

Ashura ngeper seketika. Kalau misalnya tidak Ashura tahan, bukannya beres nih urusan malah tambah berabe. Ashura segera teringat apa tujuannya.

" _Tou-san_. Aku tidak mengajak ribut _tou-san_ pagi-pagi. Nanti murid-murid malah pusing. _Tou-san_ , minta tolong untuk menyuruh semua murid _tou-san_ untuk segera keluar", kata Ashura lirih.

Hagoromo mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, lalu berbalik menghadapi murid-murid Ninshū nya. "Kalian semua, cepat bangun dan segera keluar ruangan. Berlatihlah jutsu dipimpin Taizo sampai jam 12 siang, setelah itu kalian pulanglah ke rumah masing-masing", perintah Hagoromo dengan tegas.

Taizo langsung lemes, pagi-pagi baru bangun tidur udah disuruh-suruh sama _sensei_ nyebelinnya itu. Mau tak mau, Taizo menyanggupinya, daripada dijitak lagi sama senseinya _plus_ jadi pembokat gratis keluarga Ōtsutsuki selama seminggu.

Dan, yang membuat Taizo makin kesel kalau masalah itu terjadi adalah , reaksi _kaa-san_ Taizo. Dan katanya, "Bagus, Hagoromo _-sama_. Biar dia bisa belajar cara membantu orang lain", hadeh… terima saja nasibmu, Taizo… Setelah semua murid-murid Ninshū keluar, Hagoromo dan Ashura segera masuk.

Ashura ngeper sambil menelan ludah dengan susah payah lihat lantai banyak genangan air liur di setiap pojok ruangan. Yah, semoga saja pembokat milik Ōtsutsuki tidak jijik membersihkan ruang latihan ini.

"Jadi, ada perlu apa, Ashura?", tanya Hagoromo _to the point_ , setelah duduk di salah satu bagian lantai yang kering.

Ōtsutsuki itu terkenal selain karena mereka dewa dan nenek moyang chakra dan Ninshū, mereka juga terkenal dengan sifat paling males yang namanya basa-basi.

"Saya menemukan ini di perpustakaan, _tou-san_ ", kata Ashura sembari memberikan kertas yang ditemukan di perpustakaan. Satu kertas terlihat sudah agak usang, sedangkan satunya lagi terlihat masih baru.

Hagoromo memakai kacamata yang biasa ia simpan di samping _music player_ miliknya, wajarlah kalau Hagoromo berkacamata, orang dia itu sudah plus 8 minus 10. Mirip dengan Haruki, namun baru plus 3 minus 2,5.

Hagoromo membaca surat usang pertama. Setelah membacanya, dahi Hagoromo berkedut, bingung. ' _Ketika Yin pergi, Yang tetaplah bertahan?'_ , pikir Hagoromo. Namun, ia tak ambil pusing dan segera membaca surat kedua.

 _ **Yang, tak perlu bersedih.**_

 _ **Yin akan datang.**_

 _ **Untuk mengisi kekosongan.**_

 _ **Dan akan bergabung dalam putaran abadi.**_

 _ **Namun, kalian harus menghadapi sesuatu.**_

 _ **Agar bisa bersatu dengan Yin.**_

Sama seperti tulisan di surat pertama, isi surat dan tanggal dan bulan ditulis dengan aksara katakana, dan nama ditulis menggunakan aksara jawa dan sunda.

"Kedua surat ini saling berhubungan. Dan Haruki lah yang menulisnya", kata Hagoromo. "Lalu, _tou-san_. Apa maksud kata-kata Yin dan Yang disini?", tanya Ashura.

Hagoromo hanya menghela nafas, lalu berjalan ke arah jendela. Ia melihat murid-murid Ninshū sedang berlatih.

"Yin dan Yang adalah unsur yang saling melengkapi dan menggantikan. Setiap ada Yin, pastilah ada Yang. Itu hal yang mutlak di dunia ini. Yin berhubungan dengan batin. Termasuk dengan kegelapan dan bulan. Dan unsur Yin adalah unsur pasif. Dan dilambangkan oleh seekor burung naga. Atau dalam gender dilambangkan perempuan. Yang berhubungan dengan fisik. Termasuk cahaya dan matahari. Yang adalah unsur aktif. Dilambangkan seekor burung phoenix dan laki-laki. Meskipun mereka saling bertolak belakang, mereka tetap saling menggantikan dan saling melengkapi", jelas Hagoromo.

"Elemen shinju banyak cabangnya. Ada yang murni, ada yang campuran. Yin dan Yang juga bergerak saat kita menggunaka chakra, dan ada pula elemen Yin-Yang. Namun, maksud dari Yin dan Yang di surat ini, adalah kita", lanjut Hagoromo. Ashura yang diam memperhatikan sekarang terkejut.

"Maksud dari kita?", tanya Ashura.

"Yin adalah bulan, dan bulan adalah byakugan dan sharingan. Sedangkan Yang adalah matahari, dan matahari adalah rinnegan. _Ba-san_ memberitahu bahwa pemilik rinnegan dan sharingan Ōtsutsuki pergi. _Tou-san_ tak tahu kemana mereka dan sedang apa. Dan surat kedua, _ba-san_ memberitahu bahwa mereka akan datang, namun, kita harus berhadapan dengan sesuatu agar kita bisa bersama mereka lagi. _Tou-san_ juga tak tahu apa yang akan kita hadapi dan kapan mereka datang", jelas Hagoromo.

"Hh, Hamura- _chan_..", lagi-lagi, Hagoromo menyebut nama Hamura. Ashura diam, ia juga menyebut 'Indra _-chan_ ' dalam hatinya. Ashura terdiam sejenak, lalu berkata, "Kita harus beritahu _baa-san_ ".

Kaguya agak terkejut setelah diceritakan tentang kedua surat dari putri satu-satunya oleh putra sulung dan cucunya itu. Hagoromo dan Ashura menunggu reaksi Kaguya. Kaguya melihat jam yang menggantung di dinding ruangannya.

"Hagoromo, jam berapa murid Ninshūmu pulang?", tanya Kaguya. "Saya perintahkan murid-murid saya untuk pulang tengah hari nanti", kata Hagoromo, perasaannya tidak enak mendadak, begitu pula dengan Ashura.

Kaguya hanya menghela nafas, ia bisa merasakan chakra yang bergerak dengan cepat dari arah tempat murid-murid Ninshū berlatih. Meskipun jauh, namun karena Kaguya adalah nenek moyang chakra, maka ia bisa merasakan chakra sekelilingnya meskipun itu lebih dari 10 meter.

"Baiklah. Mereka akan datang tepat jam 7 malam. Malam ini, hujan tak akan turun. Kau harus tahu apa penyebabnya hujan turun setiap hari. Hujan turun setiap malam, karena mereka, Tenji _-kun_ , Hamura, dan Indra merindukan kita. Suzaku yang merupakan pemimpin Ka no Kuni juga ada disana. Haruki dan Shirayūri pun juga merindukan orang yang ada dihatinya", jelas Kaguya.

"Jadi, Suzaku _ji-san_ juga ada disana?', tanya Hagoromo. Kaguya mengangguk. "Ini masih perkiraanku saja. Belum tentu sepenuhnya benar. Namun, kita harus persiapan", kata Kaguya. Hagoromo dan Ashura mengerti.

Malam pun tiba. Kaguya selaku pengganti pemimpin Sou no Kuni telah memperintahkan untuk mempercepat jadwal tidur penduduk Sou. Maksudnya, dimana semua kegiatan di Sou no Kuni berhenti.

Biasanya, Sou no Kuni tidur jam 7 malam, namun, kini dipercepat jam 5 sore. Kaguya, Hagoromo, dan Ashura telah bersiap-siap di halaman depan rumah. Menatap langit.

Benar saja, langit begitu cerah, bahkan bulan dan bintang-bintang sampai terlihat. Meskipun kali ini, bulan terlihat lebih besar dari biasanya.

Seperti hendak mendekat ke bumi. Namun, itu tak membuat trio rinnegan itu tak tersenyum. Pemandangan yang jarang mereka lihat selama seminggu ini.

Namun, mereka tetap siaga. Dan benar apa adanya perkiraan Kaguya. Tepat jam 7 malam, 6 orang datang dari arah bulan.

Dua orang memakai kimono putih, dan sisanya memakai yukata putih. Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan maupun Tenseigan milik mereka bersinar terang di malam hari.

Mereka tak lain tak bukan adalah Tenji, Haruki, Indra, Suzaku, Hamura, dan Shirayūri. Kaguya, Hagoromo, dan Ashura segera membangkitkan rinnegan mereka.

Namun, trio rinnegan itu kaget mengetahui raut wajah mereka. Biasanya, jika pulang ke rumah dengan wajah ceria, kini dengan wajah datar dengan sedikit bumbu benci yang tersirat.

"Ada apa dengan kalian?", tanya Kaguya. Trio sharingan maupun byakugan tetap diam. "Ini ujian untuk kalian, para rinnegan", kata Suzaku.

"Apa maksudnya, (Suzaku) (Suzaku _oji-san_ ) (Suzaku _Ojii-san_ )?", tanya trio rinnegan hampir bersamaan. "Kalian, para rinnegan berunsur Yang, harus melawan sharingan dan byakugan berunsur Yin", lanjut Haruki.

' _Jadi ini, yang dimaksud harus menghadapi sesuatu'_ , batin Kaguya. _'Apa ini cuman mimpi?'_ , batin Hagoromo. _'Mustahil'_ , batin Ashura.

"Kalau kalian berhasil melukai Yin, maka kita akan bersatu, namun jika Yang terluka, maka kami akan kembali ke bulan", kata Shiaryuuri. Kata-kata itu mirip sebuah pedang yang tajam menusuk hati pemilik rinnegan sampai bagian terdalam.

' _Melukai Tenji-_ kun _?'. 'Mimpi apa aku sampai diperintahkan melukai Hamura_ -chan _?'. 'Mustahil aku melukai Indra-_ chan _'._ Begitulah batin Kaguya, Hagoromo, dan Ashura berkata.

"Jangankan membunuh, melukai saja kami tak mau. Lebih baik mati bunuh diri daripada melihat mereka terluka", gumam trio rinnegan bersamaan.

Namun, mau tak mau, mereka harus melukai Yin agar bisa berkumpul. "Maju", kata Suzaku, Haruki, dan Shirayūri bersamaan.

Refleks, Tenji, Hamura, dan Indra maju menyerang dengan pedang yang tergenggam di tangan kanan masing-masing. Trio rinnegan segera bertindak menghindar.

Kaguya dengan terpaksa terus menggoreskan pedangnya ke tubuh Tenji yang terus menahan serangan Kaguya. Begitu pula dengan Hagoromo terhadap Hamura maupun Ashura terhadap Indra.

Setiap goresan yang berhasil diciptakan Kaguya, Hagoromo, maupun Ashura, dan setiap tetes darah milik orang yang dikasihinya menetes dari loka goresannya, setetes air mata ikut menetes keluar dari rinnegan mereka.

Mereka begitu ikut teriris hatinya setiap kali menciptakan goresan baru. Sakit, perih, dan kasihan. Rasa yang terus memenuhi trio rinnegan itu.

Rasanya seperti ditusuk 100 belati secara langsung. Ketika Tenji, Hamura, dan Indra kehabisan chakra dan terluka, mereka baru berhenti.

"Kalian berhasil mengalahkan Yin. Maka kami putuskan, kami akan tinggal disini", kata Suzaku. Kaguya, Hagoromo, dan Ashura tak kuat menahan tangis.

Dengan segera memeluk tubuh orang yang dikasihi mereka. Kaguya menatap Suzaku, Hagoromo menatap Haruki, dan Ashura menatap Shirayuuri.

"Akan kami jelaskan semuanya", lanjut Suzaku, mengetahui sorot mata rinnegan itu. Suzaku membantu Kaguya membawa Tenji ke ruangan Tenji.

Sedangkan Hagoromo dan Ashura membawa Hamura dan Indra dengan gaya _bridal style_ ke ruangan Hamura dan Indra yang telah dirapikan.

Kaguya, Haruki dan Shirayūri yang melihat adegan HagoHamu dan AshuIn hanya senyum-senyum dengan wajah ceria.

Kelihatan banget ketiganya seperti seorang fujoshi yang sedang melihat gambar atau kejadian berbau yaoi.

Dan, memang trio _on'na_ Ōtsutsuki semuanya fujoshi. Kaguya, Hagoromo, dan Ashura segera mengobati orang yang mereka sayangi dengan chakra mereka.

Setelah itu, trio rinnegan berkumpul di ruang tamu dengan SuzaHaruShira. "Jadi, apa maksud dari semua ini?", tanya Kaguya.

"Sebenarnya, Suzaku _ojii-san_ mendapat mimpi untuk meninggalkan bumi bersama kami, para sharingan dan byakugan. _Tou-san_ juga bermimpi seseorang memberitahu apa arti mimpi Suzaku _ojii-san. Anata_ juga mendapat mimpi bahwa Yin harus melawan Yang", terang Shirayūri.

"Kami pun menggabungkan semua mimpi. Lalu, kami memutuskan memberikan ujian bagi para rinnegan. Kami pergi diam-diam dari rumah dan tinggal di kuil Hamura milik Hamu- _nii_ di bulan. Dan, selama kami disana, hujan turun setiap malamnya di Sou karena saat itu pula, _tou-san_ , Hamu- _nii_ dan Indra menangis karena rindu. Dan tentang rencana melawan Yang, ketiganya tidak setuju. Bahkan sampai merayu kami agar tak melakukannya. Namun, karena ini perintah mimpi, maka mereka tak bisa membantah. Jadi, tadi terpaksa dilakukan meskipun sakit", terang Haruki.

Kaguya, Hagoromo, dan Ashura terhenyak, namun mengangguk. "Jadi, hujan selama seminggu itu adalah _Sakebi Tsuki_?", tanya trio rinnegan barengan. Suzaku, Haruki, maupun Shirayūri mengangguk bersamaan.

"Dan kami bisa menyimpulkan, meskipun rinnegan adalah fisik. Ternyata, rinnegan memiliki sisi batin. Kalian tetap merindukan mereka yang kalian sayangi. Bahkan, aku, Haruki, Shirayūri, memantau semua kegiatan di bulan maupun di bumi. Bahkan kalian hampir menangis setiap hari karena rindu satu sama lain. Ternyata, ikatan antara Yin dan Yang benar-benar kuat. Antara terang dan gelap, fisik dan batin, benar dan salah, hitam dan putih, aktif dan pasif, dan tentu saja, pertahanan dan perasaan. Saling terikat satu sama lain untuk menggantikan dan menyeimbangi", jelas Suzaku.

"Dan, maaf telah mengorbankan orang terkasih kalian. Sebenarnya, selama bertarung, aku menghidupkan _Shintenshin no Jutsu._ Benar saja, kalian dan orang terkasih kalian sakit hati melakukannya. Bahkan kalian sampai menangis. Dan kami sengaja menyuruh untuk melukai mereka agar kalian bisa memahami lebih dalam bahwa Yin adalah perasaan. Dan sebenarnya ini adalah misi kami untuk mempersatukan kalian. Seharusnya di posisi Suzaku _oji-san_ adalah _kaa-san_ ", kata Haruki.

Kaguya tidak marah, malah nyengir. Kayaknya, Suzaku harus menghindar atau kalau tidak bakal terjebak di antara para fujoshi Ōtsutsuki itu, atau Suzaku akan terkena virus Homo berkat efek para fujoshi Ōtsutsuki.

Dan pada akhirnya ia akan jatuh cinta pada Tenji, dan pastinya, para fujoshi Ōtsutsuki tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan rinnegan itu mengerti. Bahwa hubungan mereka saat itu sedang diuji.

Apakah kuat, ataukah lemah?. Namun, kini mereka menyadari bahwa hubungan mereka begitu kuat. Dan sudah seharusnya dipertahankan. Dan, ujian-ujian yang hadir di setiap hubungan pastinya akan mempererat hubungan itu.

Hening. Tak ada yang bicara. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Ōtsutsuki- _dono_ , sepertinya aku harus pulang. Istriku pasti menunggu di rumah", kata Suzaku sembari berdiri dan berjalan keluar.

Sebelum menghilang di balik pintu, Suzaku menatap keluarga Ōtsutsuki itu. " _Jaa_ , Ōtsutsuki- _dono_ ", kata Suzaku. " _Jaa_ , Suzaku- _dono_ ", jawab mereka serempak.

Suzaku pun hilang ditelan gelapnya malam. Malam itu begitu cerah. Bulan dan bintang-bintang terlihat cerah.

Membuat para Ōtsutsuki yang melihatnya pasti menyungging sebuah senyuman tanpa sadar. "Kita harus mengurus mereka. Haruki dan Shirayūri, kembalilah ke kamar masing-masing. Bereskan kamar kalian", kata Kaguya.

" _Ha'i. Summimasen_ ", kata Haruki dan Shirayūri serempak lalu berlari terbirit-birit menuju ruangan pribadi mereka. Kaguya segera berjalan menuju kamar Tenji.

Ia segera melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda. Menyembuhkan luka-luka di tubuh suaminya dan mengganti kain kompres yang diletakkan di dahi suaminya.

Hagoromo pun saat ini berada di kamar Hamura. Melihat Hamura yang terlelap tidak berdaya di atas futon, Hagoromo menghampirinya dan turut berbaring di sampinya.

Menarik selimut, lalu memeluk tubuh pemilik byakugan yang tak lain sang _otouto_. " _Gomennasai_ , Hamura- _chan_ ", bisik Hagoromo.

Hagoromo meraih wajah Hamura, lalu menciumnya, dan mulai menyembuhkan seluruh tubuh Hamura yang terluka.

Sementara Ashura, kini ia meratapi Indra yang terluka, sama seperti Hamura. Indra yang menyadari Ashura didekatnya, segera berbalik dan menghadap Ashura.

Ashura segera berbaring di samping Indra, menarik selimut, dan memeluk Indra. "Indra- _chan, gomennasai_ ", kata Ashura.

Air matanya tak kuat ditahan. Indra membalas pelukan itu dengan perlahan. "Tenanglah, aku... baik-baik saja, Ashura- _kun_...", kata Indra.

"Kata siapa kau baik-baik saja. Tubuhmu penuh gores dariku. Bahkan penyakit rindumu padaku belum sembuh. Katamu kau baik-baik saja, Indra- _chan_?", tanya Ashura. Indra diam.

Jelas-jelas tak bisa menjawab karena kata-kata Ashura benar apa-adanya. Ashura segera menggerakan kedua tangannya untuk mengobati bagian tubuh Indra yang terluka.

Indra meringis perih ketika chakra _healing_ milik Ashura mulai terasa sakit di kulitnya. Ashura yang merasakan hal itu segera menghentikan penyembuhan.

Ia segera mengganti posisi tangan dan kakinya. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan sebagai penahan kepala Indra, tangan kiri ia gunakan sebagai penyembuh, dan kedua kakinya kini turut andil untuk menahan badan Indra.

Ashura mulai mencium Indra dan tangan kirinya mulai bergerak menyembuhkan tubuh Indra. Ashura sengaja mencium Indra untuk membantu menghilangkan rasa sakit saat penyembuhan dan rasa rindu di hati Indra.

Indra melenguh begitu chakra _healing_ Ashura berada dekat dengan salah satu bagian lukanya, dan juga karena rasa nikmat yang mulai menjalari tubuhnya saat Ashura memainkan lidahnya.

Begitu pula dengan Hamura yang terbangun dari alam bawah sadarnya karena rasa perih di sekujur tubuh dan rasa nikmat ciuman Hagoromo.

Ashura perlahan-lahan melepas yukata yang Indra pakai. Dan mulai menyembuhkan bagian-bagian yang terluka.

Bersamaan itu pula, kedua tangan Indra yang diam ia gunakan untuk melepas yukata Ashura perlahan-lahan.

Setelah Ashura menyembuhkan luka Indra secara total, Ashura perlahan melepas ciumannya. Benang saliva langsung terbentuk.

Ashura segera bangkit dan menindih tubuh Indra dengan tubuhnya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Ashura- _kun_?", tanya Indra.

"Sebenarnya tadi, aku bermaksud untuk menyembuhkan luka-luka di punggungmu, namun entah mengapa, saat kau melepas yukataku, aku berpikir aku akan melakukan sesuatu denganmu", jelas Ashura.

Indra membelalakkan mata, kedua pipinya memerah. Ashura tahu kalau Indra belum siap untuk melakukannya. "Tenanglah, aku akan membuatmu siap", kata Ashura.

Ashura tanpa basa-basi langsung melumatkan mulut yang menurutnya manis dan nikmat itu. Indra hanya diam dan menerima perlakuan Ashura terhadapnya.

Ashura melanjutkan dengan menikmati seluruh tubuh Indra, tanpa seinci pun yang terlewatkan. Indra memberikan reaksi yang benar-benar membutakan Ashura akan hasratnya.

Di setiap inci kulit putih mulus itu, selalu ia beri tanda kemerahan yang pastinya akan hilang dalam jangka waktu lama.

Dan itu sebagai bukti, bahwa Indra sudah ada yang memiliki sepenuhnya. Begitu pula dengan Hamura sudah sepenuhnya milik Hagoromo. Dan seperti juga Kaguya yang sepenuhnya milik Tenji.

"Ngh… Ashura _-kun_ …", panggil Indra menghentikan kegiatan Ashura. Mau tak mau, Ashura segera menghentikan kegiatannya yang menurutnya paling nikmat selain menikmati milik Indra, dan menoleh.

Mata Ashura bertemu dengan sharingan Indra. " _Nani,_ Indra _-chan_?", tanya Ashura, ia sengaja menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Indra.

Indra dengan pelan berkata, "Kumohon, Ashura- _kun_ … tetap dalam posisi seperti itu", kata Indra, lalu beranjak turun.

Ketika sampai, Indra segera menutup mata dan memasukkan milik Ashura ke dalam mulutnya. Ashura mengerang begitu keras, merasakan rasa nikmat yang menjalar begitu cepat ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Ashura menahan kepala Indra untuk tak melepaskan. "Ngh… teruskan, Indra _-chan_ …", kata-kata itu membuat Indra terus mengulum dan memasukkan lebih dalam milik Ashura.

Di depan pintu kamar Indra, tampak Shirayūri yang sedang duduk meringkuk sembari tersenyum-senyum mendengar desahan-desahan.

Setelah desahan-desahan terdengar begitu jelas, ia hampir saja berteriak kalau saja Haruki yang lewat di dekatnya tidak menbekap mulutnya.

"Kau ini, hampir saja mengganggu mereka. Kamar sudah diberesin, belum?", tanya Haruki. "Sudah, _ba-san_ ", jawab Shirayūri.

Haruki hanya menghela nafas dan memutar bola mata bosan, dan kembali meninggalkan Shirayūri yang sibuk menguping kegiatan kedua _anija_ nya. Ashura segera menghentikan kegiatan Indra.

Indra jelas-jelas bertanya-tanya ada apa, namun Ashura telah menciumnya, dan itu hanya sejenak, pertanda Ashura menyuruhnya diam. Ashura segera bangkit, dan membiarkan Indra berada di bawahnya.

"Indra- _chan_ , bagaimana?", tanya Ashura. Indra segera memalingkan wajahnya yang ia yakin bahwa saat ini pasti memerah tomat, sama seperti makanan kesukaannya.

Indra menoleh ke arah Ashura, namun dengan dahi berkerut. _'Sejak kapan Ashura-_ _kun_ _memiliki kumis di kedua pipinya?'_ , pikir Indra.

Kini, ia melihat Ashura dalam mode rubah, dengan kumis kucing di kedua pipinya. Indra yakin, mukanya kini merah merona, lebih merah daripada tomat yang biasa dikonsumsi para pemilik sharingan untuk kesehatan mata.

Bagaimana Indra tak malu melihat kekasihnya yang begitu lucu dan menggemaskan dengan gaya seperti itu?. Oh, sepertinya Ashura harus mengucapkan _hontouni arigatou_ kepada _ba-san_ nya yang telah memberi sedikit chakra kyuu- _chan_ padanya.

Ashura kembali menjadi sedia kala. Tanpa basa-basi, Ashura segera menghentakan miliknya masuk ke dalam Indra.

Jelas-jelas Indra berteriak merasakan dirinya terasa penuh seketika, sampai-sampai ia meneteskan beberapa tetes air mata.

Semua kegiatan itu benar-benar terpampang dan terekam jelas di pikiran Shirayūri berkat kemampuan melihat byakugan dan merekam tenseigannya yang semakin meningkat.

Shirayūri sudah mimisan sejak tadi, karena apa yang ia lihat dan yang ia lihat. _'_ _Ba-san_ _dan_ _baa-san_ _pasti senang sekali'_ , pikir Shirayūri.

Shirayūri berbalik ke arah Haruki. " _Ba-san_ pasti tak akan percaya apa yang-", kata-kata Shirayūri terputus melihat Haruki yang sedang menguping.

Bukan kegiatan yang dilakukan _ba-san_ nya lah yang mencuri perhatian Shirayūri, namun raut wajah Harukilah yang mencuri perhatiannya. Raut wajah Haruki seperti menahan tangis.

' _Hontouni gomennasai_ _, Hamura-_ _chan_ _'. 'Kenapa kau terus mengatakan hal itu?'. 'Aku telah melukaimu sampai seperti ini, aku kekasih yang tolol'. 'Tidak, Hagoromo-_ _kun_ _…'. 'Aku kekasih yang tolol, seharusnya aku tak menjadi kekasihmu'._

' _Jangan berpikir negatif dahulu. Itu adalah ujian yang diberikan_ _imoto_ _. Untuk mempererat hubungan kita, Hagoromo-_ _kun_ _'. 'Aku janji tak akan meninggalkanmu lagi'. 'Hagoro- mmmph….'_

Percakapan antara kedua _anija_ nya yang berhenti karena sebuah kecupan. Haruki menoleh ke arah ruangan Indra yang berhadapan dengan ruangan Hamura.

Ia bisa mendengar suara desahan dari ruangan. "Uhm… _ba-san_ kenapa?", tanya Shirayūri. Haruki segera berdiri dan menjawab, "Aku tidak apa-apa, Shira. Aku senang mereka bersatu dan tugasku selesai", dengan wajah muram, namun, sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibirnya. Senyuman kecut.

"Ah, ya. Benar. Shira, kau tadi katanya lapar. Aku mau masak. Aku tak mau penyakit lambungku ini kambuh lagi", kata Haruki, berusaha menyembunyikan isi hatinya. Percuma saja, Shira masih bisa membacanya.

Shirayūri lalu mengangguk. 'Souka. Ba-san _stress karena sejitsu_ onii-san _tak ada disini. Ini hanya pemikiranku. Ah, siapa yang tahu isi pikiran wanita'_ , pikir Shirayūri. _**Kecuali...**_

.

.

 _"Ōtsutsuki Shirayūri, aku akan memberikan 2 tugas sebelum aku pergi. Pertama, kau harus mempertahankan hubungan antara Ashura dan Indra. Kedua, persatukan reinkarnasi keduanya. Tugas ini pernah kuberikan pada Haruki,_ ba-san _mu, untuk mempersatukan_ tou-san _mu dan_ ji-san _mu. Tugas ini sudah turun-temurun dari para generasi fujoshi Ōtsutsuki. Kau adalah cucuku sekeligus pemersatu Yin dan Yang Ōtsutsuki yang berstatus fujoshi. Ketika sisi Yin dan Yang yang lahir 2 tahun setelahmu adalah laki-laki, maka pemersatu keduanya harus seorang fujoshi. Kemungkinan besar, selanjutnya, tak ada pemersatu Yin dan Yang dan tak ada seorang fujoshi di klan ini. Untuk melaksanakan tugas keduamu, akan cukup sulit. Maka, aku akan meminta_ ba-san _mu untuk membantumu. Seseorang akan datang kepadamu dan dan_ ba-san _mu, ketika kalian dalam misi mempersatukan mereka"._

 _"Siapa yang akan datang padaku dan_ ba-san, Obaa-san _?"._

 _"Kau pastinya tahu"._

 _"Siapa?"._

 _._

 _._

 ** _...Seseorang yang mencintaimu setulus hati, menerimamu apa adanya, mengerti bagaimana dirimu, dan menjagamu sepenuh hati._**

 **OWARI**

 **Yo, minna. Maaf kalau gaje banget nih fic. Plus bikin grup status keluarga Ōtsutsuki. Dan, bikin masukin Suzaku pemimpin Ka no Kuni. Yah, namanya juga kesambet.  
**

 **Dan sepertinya, fic selanjutnya bakal ada pair Tenji x Suzaku. Bener-bener saya kesambet jin fujoshi nih... *pletak***

 **Maaf kalau lemonnya agak, yah.. ahaha... Saya baru pertama kali bikin fic lemon yang alurnya _from beginning to end_. Kalau di fic Kagayaku Taiyō ga Hitsuyōde, itu langsung, gak dari awal.  
**

 **Dan di fic ini, saya nggak sampai akhir banget karena takut kebanyakan.**

 **Terima kasih telah membaca aneh bin gaje saya. Harap tinggalkan review bagi minna yang mau. _Jaa ne..._**


End file.
